Isuzu Trooper
Pekan, Pahang, Malaysia | width = | gross weight = (4x2 Diesel) }} The Isuzu Trooper was a mid-size SUV produced by the Japanese automaker Isuzu between 1981 and 2005. It was exported worldwide as the Isuzu Bighorn, Isuzu Trooper, Isuzu Trooper II , Isuzu Caribe 442, Acura SLX, Chevrolet Trooper, Subaru Bighorn, Honda Horizon, Opel Monterey, Passport Isuzu Trooper II, Vauxhall Monterey, [[Holden Jackaroo|Holden Jackaroo]], and Holden Monterey. There were three generations of Trooper, 1981–1991, 1992–1997 and 1998–2005, after which Isuzu ceased exporting the model. It began production as a rather basic and somewhat underpowered on- and off-road vehicle, offered only with 4 cylinder motor, 5 speed manual transmission, and part-time four-wheel drive. The first generation evolved to add both amenities and luxuries, including optional air-conditioning, power windows, and a more powerful V6 engine. The second generation was more refined yet, available in two-wheel drive as well as four. First generation 2-Door: |width= |wheelbase=4-Door: 2-Door: |height=4-Door: 2-Door: | aka = Isuzu Trooper Holden Jackaroo Opel Monterey Subaru Bighorn Vauxhall Monterey Holden Monterey Isuzu Trooper II (Pre-1989) |fuel_capacity= |transmission= |engine=2.6L I4 2.3L I4 2.8L TD I4 }} The first generation Trooper was available as a 2 or 4 door, with a solid 4.555:1 rear axle and an independent front suspension. Early engines included 1.8 L 2.0 L and a 2.2 L diesel, lightly powered even by early 1980s standards for the vehicle's empty weight. The four-wheel drive system was engaged by operating a three-position shifter adjacent to the transmission shifter. Both Aisin manual-locking and Isuzu's own auto-locking hubs were employed. In 1986, Isuzu introduced a 2.3 L engine, regarded as an improvement over the previous engines. In 1987 Isuzu introduced a 2.6 L (4ZE1) I-TEC fuel-injected engine. An optional General Motors 2.8 L pushrod V6) borrowed from the Chevrolet S-10 pickup was also available. Manual transmission equipped models had a gear driven transfer case with a 2.28:1 low range ratio; models equipped with the 2.6 L four-cylinder engine and automatic transmission had a 2.66:1 low range transfer case. Later first-generation models offered an optional four-speed automatic transmission. . Models from 1988–1991 were equipped live rear axles and 4-wheel disc brakes. Also new in 1987 were rectangular headlights. Overseas model engines not released in the United States included the Isuzu C223 (2.23 litre), C223T (turbocharged 2.23 litre) and in the late 80's turbocharged 4JB1-T engine (2.8 L diesel straight-4 engines. In 1989 only, a short wheelbase (90") Isuzu Trooper was imported to the US market as the Trooper. All of these short wheelbase Troopers were equipped with 2.6 L fuel injected 4-cyl engines, 4.77:1 differential gears and 31"x10.5 tires mounted on 15"x7" aluminium alloy "snowflake" pattern wheels. Automatic and manual transmissions were offered. In Central America Troopers were offered with removable roofs and a higher wheel clearance. Powertrain options included the Isuzu 2.8 L turbo diesel. Second generation (3-Door) (5-Door) | length = 3-Door: 5-Door Base: 5-Door LS: | width = 1992–94: 1995–97: | height = 1992–94: 1995–97: | engine = 3.2 L 6VD1 SOHC V6 3.2 L 6VD1 DOHC V6 3.5 L 6VE1 DOHC V6 3.0 L 4JX1 TD i.c. I4 3.1 L 4JG2 TD i.c. I4 | transmission = }} In 1991 for the 1992 model year, Isuzu completely redesigned the Trooper to keep pace with changes in the SUV marketplace, making it larger, more powerful, and more luxurious. These . vehicles used a 3.2 L single overhead cam (SOHC), with an available 3.2 L dual overhead cam (DOHC) rated at . A SOHC 3.2 L engine producing was introduced in 1996, replacing the prior engines. Most models still used a part-time four-wheel drive system, which required stopping the vehicle to engage and disengage the front axle. Starting with the 1996 SE Limited Troopers came with shift on the fly engagement. From 1992, the UBS Series ("Holden Jackaroo", as it is known in Australia) was available with a pushrod overhead valve (OHV) 3.1 L in-line 4 cylinder intercooled turbodiesel (designated 4JG2) producing at 3,600 rpm, and at 2000 rpm. It was offered as an alternative to the 3.2 litre petrol, as a more rugged and fuel-efficient option for towing and heavy-duty operation. The diesel-powered Jackaroo was available with a five-speed manual transmission and manual front hubs only coupled to a part-time 4wd system with open front and limited slip rear differentials. The 2.283:1 low range can be selected on the move, providing the front hubs are engaged, at up to 15 km/h 1st gear, 25 km/h 2nd gear and 40 km/h 3rd to 5th gears. (The 3.2 litre V6 petrol engine version was also available with an optional four-speed auto and auto locking front hubs.) The same diesel engine was also available in the U.K. and other markets with a belt-driven overhead camshaft, which developed slightly more power. After 1998, and the introduction of the 4JX1 3.0 litre diesel engine, a four-speed automatic transmission was made available in addition to the five speed manual transmission. During this period, Isuzu and Honda had a working arrangement that allowed Honda to sell a rebadged Trooper. In Japan it was known as the Honda Horizon from 1994–1999, and as the Acura SLX in the United States from 1996–1999. Beginning in 1998, Troopers in the US were equipped with a DOHC 3.5 L engine producing . European and Asian buyers could opt for the diesel engine option of the 4JG2 3.1 L (later superseded by the more problematic 4JX1 3.0 L of ). A Borg-Warner Torque on Demand All Wheel Drive system was introduced, along with freshened styling. The grille was redesigned again for the 2000 model year. Transmission options included a five-speed manual transmission, the Aisin AR5 Myisuzuparts.com and the electronically controlled 4L30E four-speed automatic. The 4l30E was fitted with both a "power" shift feature allowing the gearbox to take better advantage of the engine's power by adjusting the shifting nature and a "winter" mode permitting third gear starts for added stability in slippery conditions. The 2000 to 2002 Trooper included a feature called "Grade Logic" which allowed the transmission to automatically downshift on steep grades in order to slow the vehicle down. The suspension consisted of a fully independent torsion bar front suspension, and a multilink coil sprung rear suspension integrated with a solid rear axle. The Trooper LS and S models offered cargo space, while Limited models had . While US-spec Troopers came only in the 5-door, 5 seat models, in Europe and the UK 7-seater and 3-door versions were also offered. Optional on all models was a rear limited slip differential. In 2002, the Trooper was discontinued in the United States in favor of the smaller Axiom and the larger GM-produced Isuzu Ascender, a re-badged GMC Envoy. A Trooper with the 16-valve 3.0 liter 4JX1-TC engine was sold in the Philippines from 2002 until model year 2005. Known as the Skyroof Edition, it came in a rear wheel drive configuration, with ABS, LSD, a billet type radiator grille, and large power moonroof. are standard. It was luxuriously appointed inside, with standard leather seats, wood trim and a VCD entertainment system, and was succeeded by the Isuzu Alterra. Motorsport *1992 – Trooper won class victory in '92 Australian Safari. *1993 – Troopers took first and second place in the class of '93 Australian Safari. *1994 – Trooper won the Marathon class victory at the 1994 Paris-Dakar Rally. *1994 – Trooper finished first in its class at the Pharaoh's Rally. Consumer reports The second generation Trooper received some negative press in the United States when the 1995–1997 models were rated "Not Acceptable" by Consumer Reports for their tendency to roll over during testing. The National Highway Traffic Administration's testing of the Trooper failed to show the same results experienced by Consumers Union. In a lawsuit brought by Isuzu against Consumers Union, the jury found that eight of 17 statements made by Consumers Union were false , and one of the magazine's statements showed a "reckless disregard" for the truth, but did not award damages. Ultimately, however, many of Isuzu's other major allegations (including negative statements, test doctoring, and stunt driving) were dismissed by the jury, and the lawsuit favored Consumers Union. Naming conventions *North America – Isuzu Trooper II (1983–1989), Isuzu Trooper (1990–2002), Acura SLX sold by Honda as (from 1996–2000), Passport Isuzu Trooper II (Canada 1988-1991) *South America and Africa – Isuzu Trooper and Chevrolet Trooper *Colombia – Chevrolet Trooper (First Generation), Chevrolet Trooper 960 (Second generation) *Venezuela – Isuzu Caribe 442 *Asia (excluding Japan) – Isuzu Trooper, also sold by Chevrolet as Chevrolet Trooper. *Japan – Isuzu Bighorn, Subaru Bighorn, sold by Honda as Honda Horizon (similar to the SLX, introduced in 1994, discontinued in 1999) *Europe – Isuzu Trooper (1st & 2nd Generation) & Vauxhall Monterey (UK, 1994–1998), Opel Monterey (Continent, 1994–2002) *New Zealand – Isuzu Bighorn, Isuzu Trooper, Holden Jackaroo, Holden Monterey *Australia – Holden Jackaroo, Acura SLX File:Holden Jackaroo DLX.jpg|Holden Jackaroo (1st generation) File:2001-2003 Holden Jackaroo (UBS) SE 5-door wagon 01.jpg|2001–2003 Holden Jackaroo (2nd generation) File:2001-2003 Holden Monterey (UBS) wagon 02.jpg|2001–2003 [[Holden Monterey File:Isuzu Bighorn 102.JPG|Isuzu Bighorn (1st generation) File:Isuzu Bighorn 201.JPG|Isuzu Bighorn (2nd generation) File:Isuzu Trooper (first generation, first facelift) (front), Serdang.jpg|1988 Isuzu Trooper II File:98-99 Isuzu Trooper.jpg|thumb|left|1998–1999 Isuzu Trooper File:Opel Monterey RS.jpg|thumb|left|1992–1998 Opel Monterey File:Subaru Bighorn 1988 1.jpg|1988 Subaru Bighorn File:Passport Isuzu Trooper II ad - 1988.jpg|1988 Passport Isuzu Trooper II ad sold by Passport in Canada References External links * Isuzu Trooper – 4WD4X4Reviews * Isuzu Troopers Owners Guild Trooper Category:SUVs Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Vehicles introduced in 1981 Category:1980s automobiles Category:1990s automobiles Category:2000s automobiles Category:Trucks built in Japan Category:Trucks built in the Philippines Category:Trucks built in Malaysia